bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chrono Nexus
Hi! I'm Chrono Nexus. I'm new to the fanon community, and decided to join because my good friend Illuminate Void is enjoying himself so much here. I've seen a smattering of different anime and read a good number of manga, but I am by no means an expert on anime or manga in general. My geek-fu is spead out among many styles- tabletop roleplaying, play by post gaming, video and computer games, tactical games, and at one time I was really into Magic the Gathering. I'm still working on filling out the details of my profile and learning the ropes of the wikicode, but I do intend to make some contributions to Illuminate Void's diabolus information in the form of new races, characters, and roleplay. What's in the works: Witches - a race of truly diabolical monsters, who have the power to grant twisted wishes by consuming the grief and turmoil of humans. By creating faustian bargains that corrupt the souls of any who partake in their wish-giving, they transform the damned into new sources of power for themselves and continue the cycle anew. Michael Valoel Armstrong - a comedy hero professional wrestler/priest/strongman/possessed human who undertakes world-spanning adventures to combat the evil machinations of the diabolus in the living world. Chrono Nexus 03:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Aboard Yo, welcome brother Chrono, its good to see ya here. I can see a lot of future developments in the future, oh yes indeed. --- Illuminate Void 03:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Where else would future developments be, but in the future??? Someone call the redundancy department of redundancy. :P Chrono Nexus 12:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dark Brotherhood Well, of course I'd be interested, I had thought of asking Kenji if the Yuengiri would be available and such. Hiroya could always use an aquintance willing to help people: And as per common misconception, Hiroya's really not nessecarily a "Good" guy. He has the means of becoming another Tosen or Itachi given his general outlook on life - He was actually first concidered to be a member of a an organization consisting of powerful Rogue Shinobi. At any rate, I'm flattered that I managed to impress you, though my abilities at Roleplay are average of by acceptable standards, I find Illuminate Void to surpass me at certain points, personally. Njalm2 13:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and posted an introductory scene in your RP, and slightly modified the prologue to reflect my changes. I did so with Illuminate Void's permission, since the only things I'd be changing as a result would be from his perspective and writing. I hope you like it! Chrono Nexus 03:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) *For future reference, when responding to another user, its best to do so on their talk page, as they always recieve notifications when visiting any wikia website, and possibly by email as well. Unless they are "following" your own page, they wont get such updates. --- Illuminate Void 05:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Supernatural Creatures,Demons, Angels, and Gods. I am Td5 if you need help with ideas for spirit races that fall into one of the message's title four subjects let me know. Sidenote out all the four I am the most knowledgeable about Pagan Gods, and the Pagan Religions, yet I don't know all there is to know about them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Pagan gods and religions, eh? Which ones do you know about, exactly? Chrono Nexus 03:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) You put, that message on your own talk page that is why I never replied. But at least if you want to know about how I incorpated immortal pagan gods into a bleach realistic spirit race than read my article Kosumosukihaku.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Commandments Confusion I would figure that was pretty obvious, but I can explain it. Firstly, Shinto elements are clear in Bleach. Jinzen is a form of meditation, which allows one to communicate with their Zanpakutō spirit, which is merely an extension of their own spirit; thus, an aspect of Jinzen teachings. Konso, which is what Shinigami do to cleanse the souls of the Pluses that die in the human world, relates to the cleansing of sins of the deceased, which is also a Shinto aspect. Finally, the new idea of Fullbring, which says that everything has a "soul", is also a teaching of Shinto. Plus, just because there are other religons, doesn't make them all correct. In Kubo's series, he makes it that Shinto is the correct idea. That, Buddhism. Everything similar to it. Christianity and Catholicism have already been disproved in any many accounts to exist in Bleach. First, if I'm not mistaken, the Christian faith believes that animals (dogs, cats, etc) do not have souls. What's Komamura then? Chopped Liver? While we're still not sure what Komamura is exactly, he has shown himself to be an animal with a humanoid form, which can be written off as an animal until more is noted by Kubo. And Komamura is in soul form, meaning he has a soul, therefore Christianity doesn't work here. I can go on and on with this, so if my above statements don't make it clear enough, please tell me and I'll mention more accounts where Bleach has been proven to mainly Shinto, with Buddhist and other teachings very similar to it. Also, as per the mention of Hueco Mundo, that is merely a breeding ground for Hollows. In no way has that place ever been refereed to as a "Hell", much less an attempt at making a "Western Hell". Also, just because that is how they look, doesn't make them related to the religion they can be connected to. Ichigo's Bankai's guard is in the shape of a swastika, so does that mean we automatically label him as a Nazi? Also, Soul Society is in no way considered "Heaven", for many reasons. Also, regarding Quincies, they are humans. It is possible that they never were aware of the Soul Society, and because of that, they went with whatever religion they held in regard. Again, there are multiple religions, but that doesn't mean under any circumstances that they are all correct. This is Kubo's work, and if we're going to write fan fiction without spitting in his face, we need to at least abide by some of these guidelines he has drawn. And, if I may quote you: "Stomping out fanfiction about alternate depictions of the bleach universe seems counter productive to the purpose of a fanon community; creating unique and interesting fictional content." There is a fine line between stomping on one's fan fiction, and then designing ideas that have nothing to do with Bleach whatsoever. In the past, I've noticed that users can't be relied on to limit themselves, and that we either need to completely rid the wikia of such, or let them continue spamming and making ridiculous material. By the way, I hope you don't take this personally. I believe you aren't like that, and that you know where the line is between the two, but the sad fact of it is, some if not most of the other users do not. Sometimes, actions like this need to be taken to assure that content remains under control until the troublemaking users can be trusted. I do believe somewhat in "assuming good faith", but... I've had quite the experience of several years working with all types of users, and I can honestly say this is one time when assuming good faith isn't going to get us anywhere. The admins tried that on Naruto Fanon, and nothing was accomplished. All we did was debate and argue over rules, without actually putting anything into action. I, for one, am tired of nothing getting done in terms of rule making, and I don't want BFF to suffer a fate like NF. The next few days may be tough on many users, but we'll need to deal with it until these rules are finally put into play. Anyways, I believe the above explains that Bleach is mainly Shinto. If you have any further questions, just message me. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Introduction That is certainly fully possible, Hiroya would likely be there on a meeting with the other teachers so as to discuss what they will do after it has been restablished to working order: For now, it is closed due to heavy damage and suspicious activity (Innocent whistling). There's also moving the plot forward with the Diabolus, somewhere along the road they're likely to stumble into the information of what I concider to be the Diabolus most severe weakness; Silver. As I wrote on the Diabolus page they're completely and utterly unable to do anything if they are in contact with Silver. There's also the weakness with Pentagrams though that ain't nearly as severe. I'd also want for Rutilus and Michael to have an agressive skirmish at some point, they're both Masters at Hand-to-Hand Combat so I think it'd be really exciting, its also possible that he might have a run-in with Flamen, another powerful Daemon, and possibly one of the Witches, if you agree. Rutilus is actually likely to know of him at this point, given that the Barghests in his service would undouptedly have watched his fight with the imps from afar. I look forward to roleplaying with you nevertheless. ----- Obviously, it is your turn! Njalm2 01:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible rp Would you like to do an rp?: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey got a second I need to ask a few questions about the four Optimates. Cause I might have future story arc with them or at least an army of diabolus that is ruled by one of them and my immortal pagan deities.: : The Twilight of Your Despair 03:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I did and am waiting for a reply. But while I am waiting why dont won't you think that they co exist. Just my immortal beings aren't like all powerful being say for one the very first one and the first king. Kaosu Souzou transition Chaos Creation. Sidenote the reason I named him that is that in greek myth chaos sometimes spelled (khaos) was the ageless orderless reality before time began which the titans came from with the union of Chaos and Nyx. So I made my Kaosu Souzou pre exist the starting of the universe and time yet unlike in greek myth. He only created his species home world not the universe.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I won't argue with you nor am I offended or angry. Just Void gave me some pointers with my articles. Now if he says yes or no I will do what he says. While, my grammer and spelling is acceptable at best I do work on that daily. Just I like demons but my favorite things are none angelic or demonic immortals like gods. I am happy to work with you in the future on other ideas. Sidenote and as a comical event as my member names says. I am Twilight Despair 5. Twilight is when darkness and light are at peace and deapir 5 is the 5 forms of what makes up despair. Sorrow, Pain, Fear, Anger, and Loneiness. : The Twilight of Your Despair 04:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) While my ideas and story arcs are slightly "unusual" I do hope that you and the other two will give advice from time to time. Yet please do remember while I am often the calmest person and enjoy 'good" critism and pointers. Saying things that are just to remove stress are not adviced. And this isn't personal just I tell anyone these thing that I rp or create ideas with. And your ideas while different are still amazing.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Beelzebub I think you should change the picture of Beelzebub very soon - as it is much too gruesome for this particular universe, there are 13 year olds here after all, and some even younger - besides, I'm still repulsed after seeing it. You should take it away before one of the admins see it, I can only guess they'd take action and that could spell the end of the whole article. Given how thorough Seireitou is. I've added a placeholder picture for Beelzebub - while it isn't humanoid in appearance, or in the form of an infant, it is certainly demonic and in my opinion fits with his visage of pestilence, sorry for adding one before asking your permission but it is simply to replace it where it is due. - Oh, streak this last message then, as it seems you've gotten all under control! Yeah, this one is much better, its obvious what he resembles but he's twisted and deformed enough for it not to be much of an issue; while its certainly creepy, that was kinda the point, no? At any rate, this was the picture of Beelzebub that I found, Though since you've allready used a picture I suppose it ain't needed. Njalm2 08:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ The Scion, the Witch and the Rector Hey man, its your go! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! ﻿Welcome back Chrono! I hope you intend to stay with us for some time now, given the fact that the Hell arc has all but died out without you. Njalm2 12:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hmm First off I am truly glad that someone can appreciate all the work i have put into making Ray although the problem is that I made it where his father was Head-Captain Yamamoto but it would be possible that his mother was from that tribe but left to become a Soul-Reaper if that would be possible [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 00:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh i see, sorry then It was an awesome idea sorry :( [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 00:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC)